This disclosure relates generally to a containment structure and, more particularly, to a frangible containment structure.
Turbomachines extract energy from a flow of fluid as is known. During operation, air is pulled into the turbomachine. The air is then compressed and combusted. The products of combustion expand to rotatably drive a turbine section of the turbomachine.
One example turbomachine is an auxiliary power unit (APU). The typical APU is located in the tail section of an aircraft. The APU provides electrical power and compressed air to the aircraft. Another example turbomachine is a gas turbine engine that propels the aircraft.
During turbomachine operation, a portion of the turbomachine may become separated from other portions of turbomachine. For example, fragments of failed disks may separate from a turbine section of the turbomachine. The separated fragments possess significant kinetic energy and are quite capable of damaging components lying along the fragment's trajectory. Turbomachines typically include containment structures that dissipate energy contained in the separated fragments. Absorbing the energy of the separated fragments is difficult, even when using containment structures.